


Abaca

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Steve wants to investigate this strange banana, Bucky just wants Steve's full attention.





	Abaca

**Author's Note:**

> I was confused by the definition my dictionary gave me, so I googled it and my confusion resulted in this.

Bucky stared at Steve, looking at what the screen was showing him, then back up at his boyfriend. His adorable boyfriend, who-- for some reason-- was standing in front of him instead of sitting next to him on the couch. “I don’t know what you think this is, but you’re wrong.”

“The dictionary said it’s a species of banana,” Steve said, looking confused. “Why, is it the wrong color?”

“It’s… something, but it’s not edible.” Bucky turned the screen around to show him.

“It’s just a fiber?”

Bucky shrugged helplessly.

“I’m so confused,” Steve admitted in a quiet voice.

“Me too.” Bucky locked the screen and tossed the tablet aside, then leaned forward and pulled Steve towards him by sticking his fingers through his belt loops. “Whaddya say we forget about weird ass bananas that aren’t bananas, and focus on more fun things.” He leaned his face in to nuzzle at Steve’s stomach, and bite lightly at his skin through his practically translucent white shirt.

In Steve’s defense, the shirt had been a normal shade of white before they’d gone running, but now it was soaked through with sweat, and why the _fuck_ did he wear white shirts to go running that were this ridiculously tight on him? “Buck…”

“Yes dear?” he said innocently, his metal hand groping Steve’s butt, and his flesh hand undoing his fly. Given the way that shirt was clinging to Steve, Bucky thought he had the patience of a saint and Steve should be suitably impressed.

“We just went on a run, we’re all sweaty.”

“And we’re about to get _more_ sweaty. No reason to clean up first.”

“What if I want to learn more about bananas that aren’t really bananas?”

“Do it on your own time.”

“...Is this not my time?”

“Nope.” He pulled Steve’s pants down around his thighs and rubbed his cheek on Steve’s growing erection. “This is _my_ time, and I’ve earned it, so put your hands in my hair and enjoy it.” He pulled the waistband of Steve’s boxer briefs down. “So after you’ve come in my mouth, you can look up weird bananas, you nerd.”

"Yeah I'm not gonna do that," he said, staring down at Bucky with wide blown pupils. 

"Good choice." 

**Author's Note:**

> Steve feels they need some disagreement in their lives, even if it's just for show.
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
